Un Regalo para Hinata
by Andy Ross
Summary: Hinata espera la navidad con muchas ansias, pues ama los regalos. Un regalo diferente para Navidad, es lo que le pidio a Santa. Aunque no imagino recibir un muñeco común. Un adorable muñeco común de ojos rojos.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 _Dedicada a mis lectoras/es de Mi Sexy Nerd._

 _Que pacientemente esperan capítulos y me apoyan a no abandonar mis historias._

 _Las amo chicas/os (Me he enterado que los chicos también la leen ;-)_

 _._

 _._

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

.

 **Un Regalo para Hinata**

 **.**

Capítulo Único

.

Cuando le preguntaron que era la Navidad para ella, todos pensaron que era una pregunta muy difícil pero sorprendió a todos con una simple respuesta…

Regalos.

Su madre oculto una sonrisa mientras su padre enarcaba una ceja. Aquello no se lo esperaba y es que Hinata jamás había demostrado interés en las cosas materiales, parecía muy feliz cuidando a su hermanita y jugando con su primo Neji.

Sin embargo esto no significaba que ella fuera una niña caprichosa ni mucho menos pedigüeña, simplemente tenía un concepto diferente de lo que era la navidad.

Hinata creía que aunque todos estuvieran felices por pasar tiempo todos juntos y celebrar en familia había algo que siempre era demasiado emocionante de todas las chorradas propias de una fiesta o una simple reunión familiar y eso eran…

Los regalos.

No había nada que liberaba más endorfinas en Hinata que abrir un regalo y sorprenderse por las cosas que encontraría.

Desde medias del tío hasta el dinero que envía la abuela, pero siempre es un nuevo descubrimiento para todos, no solo para la persona que los recibe.

Y también es lindo ver la cara de las personas a las que regalas cosas, algunos emocionados y otros decepcionados. Como la cara de su tío cuando su papa le regalo aquel talco para pies olorosos, todos se burlaron durante mucho tiempo.

Y este año ella tenía algo planeado para sus padres incluso le había escrito una carta a Santa, pero no especifico el regalo que deseaba, simplemente quería algo diferente. Algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que era.

Solo esperaba que Santa pudiera entender la letra de una niña de seis años.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas miro por enésima vez el árbol y los regalos debajo de este, no sabía cuál era el suyo, quería esperar hasta el día siguiente que sería el veinticinco.

Las luces eran hipnotizante, no podía alejarse, y había algo mágico en la música suave que salía tras ella, proveniente de los pequeños parlantes colocados estratégicamente por su madre y su tía.

Le pidió ayuda a Neji y juntos colocaron un vaso de leche y galletas cerca del árbol, donde Papa Noel podría encontrarlos y darse un pequeño festín. Aunque en secreto Hinata prefería la masa cruda de galletas, no creía que el hombre de barba blanca tuviera los mismos gustos.

Se despidió de sus padres y corrió a su habitación.

Su risa suave inundo la habitación, estaba muy inquieta.

¿Qué le regalaría Santa?

Una muñeca, una nueva bicicleta tal vez, un libro para colorear no estaría mal ahora que empezaba un nuevo año en la escuela.

Mientras pensaba en la cosa diferente que había pedido, se durmió recordando la carta que había escrito.

 _Querido Santa:_

 _Gracias por la caja de musica que me rejalaste el año pasabo, lo cuido muy bien, creo._

 _Este año pensé en que te iva a pedir, ya que ya puedo escrilir y no se lo tenjo que decir a mama o a Neji._

 _Me gutaría algo diferente, aljo que nunca vi, que me sorprenda._

 _No muy caro, solo diferente._

 _Con amor, Hinata_

 _P.D.: Neji dice que mi ortografía apesta._

 _P.D.2: Eso lo escribi yo, Neji._

…

Cuando abrió los ojos por la molesta luz de la ventana se tapó para seguir durmiendo, volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez grito antes de correr hacia la sala, tropezándose con todo en el proceso.

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó como su primo le gritaba luego de casi empujarlo por las escaleras.

A nadie le sorprendió que llegara antes que nadie, al parecer era la única fecha del año donde podía levantarse temprano.

Los regalos de sus padres fueron perfumes y ropa nueva, mientras su primo le regalo una taza con la foto de su manga favorito y no pudo faltar el infaltable regalo de su abuela que consistía en dinero, como todos los años.

Un regalo rojo con un listón naranja sobresalía del árbol y Hinata no evito esconder su ansiedad, por fin sabría que regalo le daría Santa.

Tomo el regalo con toda la delicadeza que una niña podría tener y sonrió infantilmente a su familia.

Deshizo el listón y levanto la tapa mientras se mordía el pulgar.

El regalo era…

Era…

Un Peluche, un zorro naranja para ser exactos, con detalles negros, lo tomo con ambas manos y le dio un par de vueltas. Para ser un peluche normal tenía muchas colas.

Se cruzó de brazos bajo la atenta mirada de su familia. Se descruzo los brazos se rasco la cabeza y miro confundida a su mama.

—Para ser un muñeco especial está muy bien disfrazado.

Y toda la seriedad de la familia se evaporo en una colectiva carcajada ante el rostro serio de la pequeña Hinata.

Cuando ya solo estaban Neji y ella, Hinata se dedicó a inspeccionar al juguete, era de unos 30 centímetros y la tela tan suave que comenzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Mira, aquí hay más. —señaló Neji sosteniendo una carta pequeña.

Hinata se la quitó y luego de trabarse unos instantes se lo devolvió.

—Puedes leerla. —pidió rápidamente.

Neji negó con la cabeza al ver que Hinata estaba aprovechándose de él.

 _Pequeña Hinata:_

 _Me alegro que te gustara la caja de música._

 _Debo decirte que me has sorprendido bastante con tu pedido. Pensé en que juguete darte pero un duende me ha sugerido darte a mi Kyubi._

 _Ese zorro ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, sin embargo creo que estará mejor contigo. Cuídalo bien por mí._

 _Le gusta la luz de la luna._

 _Con cariño, Santa._

 _P.D.: Tu ortografía mejorara con el tiempo, descuida._

 _P.D.2: Neji, cuídalos._

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, Santa le había contestado

Neji estaba algo anonadado.

— ¿Dijo, cuidarlos?

— ¿Luz de luna?

…

Ese día en la noche, Hinata se abrazó a su zorro y se acercó a la ventana. Estiro la manito y saco al peluche para que vea la luna.

Espero unos instantes y luego…

Absolutamente nada.

Vaya, incluso pensó que era de esos peluches que cantaban en la oscuridad.

Puso el muñeco en su mesita de luz, le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir…

El próximo año sería más específica, no que no le gustara el regalo solo que…

Pronto sintió unas manos sacudiéndole el hombro.

—Déjame, Neji. —reclamó pensando que su primo venía a decirle alguna cosa.

—No soy Neji. —dijo una voz infantil.

Se levantó asustada y vio a un niño rubio justo ahí, a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Hola, Soy Naruto. —saludó zorrunamente.

Hinata se alejó asustada ¿era un ladrón?

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Gritar, golpearlo? Cuando quiso correr a la puerta se dio cuenta que el niño estaba hablándole desde hace rato.

—Oye, ¿tú no hablas mucha verdad? —Naruto, o como dijo que se llamara, se acercó a su estante—. Te gusta dibujar ¿eh? A mí también, pero no soy tan bueno. —sonrío zorrunamente—.Si Santa me envió contigo significa que eres mi kanozyo…

—¡¿Esposa?!

Naruto parecía tener unos once o doce años era mucho más alto que Neji y su cabello era rubio a la luz de la lámpara. Tenía marcas en las mejillas y sus ojos parecían rojos.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Tu misma me trajiste aquí ¿no te acuerdas?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, ella no recordaba traer a nadie allí. Luego miró hacia su mesita de noche y se desesperó al no ver a su zorro.

Ignoro completamente al niño que había aparecido mágicamente en su habitación y comenzó a revolver todas sus cosas…

¡Había perdido el muñeco de Santa! ¿Cómo sucedió? Recordaba haberlo puesto allí.

—¿Qué buscas?

Hinata lo miro a punto de llorar. —El Kyubi de Santa no está.

Naruto frunció el ceño. —Pero si el Kyubi soy yo.

Hinata parpadeo evitando las lágrimas. — ¿Qué?

—Soy un regalo mágico, con la luz de la luna cambio a mi forma humana para estar con mis amigos o con mí kanozyo. Aunque si fuera más grande podría cambiar cuando quisiera.

Hinata sonrió emocionada ¡Su peluche era especial después de todo! Se lanzó a abrazarlo posesivamente.

Naruto la separó de sí mismo para mirarla extrañado. — ¿Y vas a creerme así nomás? Podría irme y llevarme algo tuyo. —intentó razonar.

— ¿Nomás? Creí que eras mío.

Naruto sonrió enternecido luego de unos momentos. Su kanozyo era apenas una niña pequeña que tenía un juguete nuevo.

—Hinata, no le digas a nadie sobre mí, solo voy a aparecer cuando estés sola.

Hinata asintió enfurruñada. —Quería que Neji te vea, va a envidiarme.

—Más allá de la envidia, él va a golpearme. —hizo una cara de asustado.

Hinata lo jaló a la cama. —Vas a estar conmigo cuando despierte.

Naruto la arropo y se sentó del otro lado de la cama sobre los cobertores. —Solo de noche, durante un momento.

—Eres un regalo diferente, Naruto.

Naruto le beso la frente antes de convertirse nuevamente en el zorro de peluche.

Hinata tomó el peluche y lo abrazo antes de caer dormida.

…

A Neji le pareció extraño que con el correr de los días y semanas Hinata se encaprichara con el zorro de juguete, tanto que un día en que se había perdido, ella había llorado desconsolada hasta que lo encontraron bajo la mesa de la sala.

Supuso que se debía a que creía que Santa se la había regalado especialmente, pero él creía que se trataba de un regalo de su tío o su tía para con su hija.

—¿Qué vas a pedirle Santa este año Hinata? —le preguntó mientras esta estaba comiendo a escondidas masa cruda de galletas.

—Pues no lo sé, aún estoy feliz con Naruto.

Naruto, así llamaba al zorro ese.

—¿Ningún regalo?

—¿Qué? Los regalos son lo más emocionante de la Navidad.

Neji negó con la cabeza, esa niña seguía igual, observo el zorro que Hinata sostenía con una mano guiñarle un ojo.

—Creo que yo le pediré anteojos. —comentó antes de alejarse.

Hinata se rio traviesa. —Deja de asustarlo Naruto.

Frente a la puerta de la cocina Naruto se transformó en un niño de doce años.

—Mira, ya puedo convertirme a voluntad.

—Neji tendrá un infarto. —comentó preocupada.

Naruto se carcajeo unos instantes antes de tomar las manos de Hinata.

—Feliz Navidad Hinata.

—Feliz Navidad Naruto.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

Escrito en la madrugada así que mucha corrección y sentido no tiene. Jajaja

Espero que les haya sacado alguna sonrisa.

Y posiblemente suba el otro OS en Navidad o el día siguiente. Ya que esta es parte de una serie de especiales por fin de año.

Pero mientras:

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Yo no soy muy buena con las palabras pero les deseo la mejor noche y que la pasen súper en estas fechas. Ya saben que ustedes siempre me ponen de buen humor.

 _ **Besos!**_


End file.
